The love that pain can cause
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: I know alot of people were wondering why this is HPDM and not in HPSS and thats because it ends up HD. When Snape accidently murders his own child and kills himself it gives Draco the chance to win Harry's affection however hard this seems to be. HD slash
1. Snapes mistake

Snape's mistake  
  
Severus Snape sat in his study staring at the pile of un-graded papers as if they would mark themselves.  
  
He poured another shot of fire whiskey out into a glass and drank it. The potions master soon discarded the glass drinking directly from the bottle.  
  
Harry Potter (his husband of a year and a half) sat next-door listening to the sound of the bottle hit the desk time after time.  
  
It was times like this he wondered why he even bothered to stay; the routine was always the same for the couple.  
  
The study door swung open with a resounding crash revealing an extremely drunk professor. Harry stood up immediately, something Snape liked him to do as a mark of respect, another thing he didn't return.  
  
Severus stumbled forward and roughly kissed the younger wizard forcing his tongue into the Gryffindor's unwilling mouth.  
  
"Please don't." Harry begged but Snape just laughed.  
  
"Isn't this what couples are meant to do?" He mocked cruelly.  
  
"Not while your drunk." Harry protested struggling to get out of his husbands strong grip.  
  
"Don't speak to me in that tone." Snape spat back handing the smaller boy.  
  
Harry staggered back clutching his sore cheek as Severus approached him again.  
  
"Pathetic and weak that's what you are Potter."  
  
"Then why did you ask me to marry you?" Harry asked his vision becoming hazy as tears gathered in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you say yes?"  
  
"Because I loved you and I thought you loved me in return."  
  
"Shut up you stupid boy." Snape bellowed hitting Harry once again sending the teen sprawling on the floor.  
  
In an instant Severus was upon him, removing or more ripping at Harry's shirt. If Snape had been sober there would have been no hope for Harry but gathering all his strength the Gryffindor managed to throw the older wizard off of him.  
  
He then crawled as fast as he could to the bathroom and locked himself in. "Get out here now Potter." Snape yelled threw the closed door trying to open it.  
  
Harry curled himself into a ball leaning against the side if the bath trembling with fear. Tears soon trickled down his cheeks, oh how he hated this.  
  
Half an hour or so later every thing went quite meaning Severus had gone to bed unsatisfied, but even so Harry stayed where he was not daring to fall asleep in case he came back in his nightmares.  
  
Despite spending the entire night locked in the bathroom at five thirty he let himself out and cooked breakfast for his husband.  
  
Severus woke an hour later coming out of the bedroom rubbing his head attempting to rid himself of a thumping headache.  
  
The golden boy hadn't bothered to conceal his bruises with the concealment charm as he was already hiding something bigger.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry." Snape said trying to hug his husband but he skilfully avoided.  
  
"Do you hate me?" He asked, Harry looked sadly into the onyx orbs that he had fallen in love with.  
  
"I could never hate you Severus I'm just not sure I can love you right now either."  
  
"Where are you going?" Snape asked taking note of the thick cloak Harry was currently collecting.  
  
"To visit Ron and Hermione, I haven't seen them in a while."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry shrugged, before leaving Snape's dwellings in the Hogwart's dungeons and headed out towards Hogsmead. 


	2. Help from friends

As soon as Ron saw his best friend in his wife's arms he too joined in the hug. It had been so long since they last saw each other.  
  
Neither approved of Harry's relationship with Severus, however they only wanted him to be happy something which he wasn't.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch but Sev thinks friends are a waste of time. "I missed you guy's so much."  
  
"That's ok, come in and sit down, what would you like to talk about?" Hermione asked guiding him to their living room and sitting down next to him on the maroon sofa.  
  
"Well actually I need to talk to you about Severus, I need your advice, I'm so lost without you." Harry said as he began to cry.  
  
"What is it why are you crying?" Hermione asked wiping away the tears; he winced as she touched his bruise.  
  
"He did that didn't he?" Ron said quietly noticing the reaction. Harry nodded sadly.  
  
"But I can't do anything about it I'm too scared."  
  
"Ask him for a divorce."  
  
"I can't I'm...pregnant." Both of Harry's friends gasped eyeing his stomach but it was still as flat as it had ever been.  
  
"H-how far along are you?" Mione asked.  
  
"About six months now." Harry said removing the various concealment charm's on him. Immediately the raven haired boy's stomach expanded.  
  
"He hit you while you were like that?" Ron said angrily barely controlling his temper.  
  
"He doesn't know."  
  
"I don't give a shit, come on Harry we'll go and get your thing's from Hogwarts and you can stay here for a while ok."  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Thank you, I knew you'd be able to help me." Harry cried as he was held by Hermione. Ron had no idea what had happen to make Harry this depressed but he knew Snape was going to pay.  
  
"Let's floo over now, get it over with for Harry's sake."  
  
"We can't we'll have to walk, it is very risky to apperate or floo during pregnancy." Hermione explained, so the three of them put on their cloaks and headed up towards Hogwarts, tears still streaming down Harry's cheeks.  
  
While Harry had been gone Severus cleaned up the many empty fire whisky bottles that littered his study. This was usually his husband's unfortunate job.  
  
At around two o'clock Harry entered the chamber's alone. (Ron and Hermione outside for support and protection if he needed it.) As soon as the door was hut Severus tried to kiss his husband but Harry pushed him roughly away.  
  
"Sev, we need to talk."  
  
"What did your friend's tell you Harry?" Snape asked angrily.  
  
""they told me things that I needed to hear."  
  
"This is why I don't like you seeing them; they put ideas into your head."  
  
"It's better than putting bruises on my face." Harry snapped suddenly surprising both men.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't enough any more, I can't stay here any more not after last night." Harry said softly hardly daring to believe what he was doing. At that moment Snape saw red, he loved Harry more than he cared to show, just as he had loved James all those years before.  
  
Picking up the almost weightless body of Harry he flung him across the room into a wall which the Gryffindor hit with an ungraceful thud, which knocked him out. These noises brought Ron and Hermione into the room.  
  
Hermione went straight to her friend's side whereas Ron just stood there taking in the scene before him. Immediately she noticed that Harry's robes were soaked with blood, she'd have to risk it.  
  
"Ron I'll take Harry with me to the hospital wing by floo powder you follow straight after alright."  
  
"Of course."  
  
With Ron's aid they managed to drag Harry to the fire place where the two of them disappeared in a burst of green flame leaving Severus and Ron in the room, alone.  
  
"How could you, I knew you hated him but this is just pure evil, he loved you, he was carrying your child. No wonder he never told you if that's how you treat him."  
  
"What, he was...pregnant."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I never meant to hurt him."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, you've lost them both and Merlin help you, if anything has happened to that child."  
  
It was obvious by the tone of Ron's voice that he wasn't joking. Snape collapsed upon the floor as Ron disappeared up the fireplace the infirmary.  
  
Harry had been taken into a private room to be treated; Hermione sat on a nearby bed waiting patiently for news.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"It doesn't look good Ron...what took you so long?"  
  
"I told Snape a few things he needed to hear."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
Ron however didn't get a chance to answer as Madame Pomfrey entered the room in which they occupied.  
  
"How is he...the baby?"  
  
"Mr Potter is fine just a few bumps and bruises however with the force he was thrown into the wall I am sure you are not surprised to hear that the baby didn't make it I'm sorry."  
  
"Does Harry know?"  
  
"No, I had to let him sleep, I don't think he could have handled the news quite yet, you may go and sit with him but do not wake him. If he awakes feel free to tell him however I advise you wait until tomorrow morning at the earliest. Should I call Severus to us?"  
  
"No." Ron said quickly. "He's well the one who did this to him." 


	3. I will love you, even in death

Harry awoke the next day to see Ron and Hermione's concerned faces watching over him. The first thing he asked was: "Is the baby ok?"  
  
The red head and his wife looked at each other sadly before shaking their heads. The raven haired boy looked at them in shock, not daring to believe what they had just told him without saying a word. Harry broke down into tears the pain was so unbearable, he'd just lost his child because of the man he loved.  
  
The headmaster came in soon after and politely asked the other two to leave. However before the headmaster could speak Harry interrupted.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea Harry, not at this early stage."  
  
"I don't give a fuck about what you think, I want to see him."  
  
"Harry please calm down you are in need of rest."  
  
But Harry couldn't be calmed; he leapt from his bed ignoring the protest of his abused body. He ran all the way to the dungeons in his thin hospital pyjama's and bare feet. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore following close behind.  
  
When he opened the portrait that concealed the potion masters chambers the sight that met his eyes was horrific. Severus lay on the cold stone floor in a pool of his own blood; it looked as though he were sleeping as his eyes were closed. Although there was a beautifully carved dagger protruding from the place his heart would have been. Harry rushed forward clutching at his dead husbands hand.  
  
"No Severus please don't leave me, I love you don't leave me please don't." Harry pleaded but it was no use the potions professor was gone.  
  
The three that followed gasped upon entering seeing what Snape had done. Ron looked on as Dumbledore went and stood by Harry's side and Hermione who hated the sight of death ran from the room and could be heard retching.  
  
"There is nothing you can do now Harry he's gone." Dumbledore said to the crying Harry trying to pry the teen away.  
  
"Get off me." Harry barked. "He's not dead he can't be." Harry leant forward placing a soft kiss on the potions master's lips which were as cold as ice. This only made Harry cry harder.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry." The headmaster said as Ron noticed a white envelope on Snape's desk addressed to Harry. He moved forward and picked it up.  
  
"Harry I think he left this for you." The red head said cautiously, Harry immediately looked up.  
  
He took the envelope and opened it with shaking hands. He took out the single sheet of parchment and read the contents.  
  
Dearest Harry I am so sorry for the pain that I have caused you. It seems to be all that I am good for. This is the reason I have done what I have done. I would rather die than live and cause you more heartache. You deserve more than I can ever give you. I understand why you never told me about our child, I would have made a useless father. You may not have ever realised this but I did love you, I was always so afraid of losing you. I want you to have everything I own so you and our child can have the best life I could offer you. Please remember my Harry, do not dwell on the past, move on and live in the present. I trust you to find love again and accept it. Don't give up on life because of me. All the love in the world  
You're Severus.  
  
Harry stood up and headed to the door, Ron behind him. The red head caught his friend just as he collapsed in tears. This was all too much for the golden boy who had lost his unborn child and his husband in two day's.  
  
Dumbledore carried the devastated boy back to the hospital where he cried himself to sleep still clutching the letter tightly in his hand. 


	4. Heal me

Not many people showed up to the funeral of Severus Snape, he had always been a complete bastard to every one he'd ever met. Ron and Hermione showed up to support Harry and Dumbledore also, for the same reason.  
  
The teen hero was the only one to cry, he had loved his husband dearly no matter what he had done. Harry desired to say a few words about the potions master; it was originally Dumbledore idea, an attempt to heal the Gryffindor's heart just a little.  
  
Just as he was about to begin a cloaked figure entered, no one paid him much attention not even Harry as he stood up to have his say.  
  
"Severus was, there's really no other way to say it, a bastard. Even to me and I loved him. It didn't matter how many times he hit me in a drunken rage, in the morning he would apologise and that is what made me stay with him for so long.  
  
When I lost our child because of him I decided that it wouldn't matter we'd still have each other, I wanted him to know that but by the time I reached him it was to late he was gone.  
  
He's now just another name on the long list of people who have died because of me and no matter how hard I try to lead a normal life that will never happen.  
  
So I think it is time to do what Severus told me to do in his last letter to me do not dwell on the past, move on and live in the future.  
  
In a way I will always hate him for deserting me and that I will never forgive."  
  
The cloaked figure watched Harry intently as he pushed past his friends and ran out of the cemetery where his parents, Sirius, Hagrid, Cedric and Lupin currently rested.  
  
"Why can't I die?" He muttered angrily to himself as he knelt on the grassy hillside that looked over Hogsmead. Harry didn't mean to be over heard.  
  
"I'm sorry about Severus." A voice said behind him, when the Gryffindor turned around he recognized it to be the masked figure that had come to hear him speak.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
"Some one who cares for you to much and was meant to keep you from harm but failed miserably."  
  
"What's your name?" Harry demanded, too depressed for this strangers cryptic speech and mind games.  
  
However the figure did not answer instead he dissaperated out of sight allowing Harry to temporarily forget his problems. This short amount of time let his heart begin the slow process of healing from all the pain it had suffered from. 


	5. It's you

An entire year had past where Harry had pushed his friends away, he'd run away from the safety of Hogwarts and then returned a month later however through it all he had never forgotten the cloaked figure whom he still did not know the identity of. Although he had seen him lurking where ever he went.  
  
Only last month had he gathered up all his Gryffindor courage and returned to his dungeon home. It hadn't been entered for so long and there was a thick layer of dust every where. Thankfully the blood had been cleaned up and the potion masters wand had been placed on the mantle piece.  
  
With help from Ron and Hermione the place was soon once again fit to live in, not that Harry cared much any more. Nothing seemed to matter, not even the Defence against the Dark arts classes he now taught thanks to Dumbledore. He had of course been offered the job of Potions master however the teen hero couldn't bare to be in the room where he had had his first everything with the man he loved.  
  
When Harry finally ventured out of the castle he took Snapes wand and walked up threw Hogsmead to the cemetery where Severus rested to say his final goodbyes.  
  
He kneeled in front of his husband's gravestone, placing the wand that belonged to Severus next to it. "There will always be a place for you in my heart but I can't cling to you forever. I hope you understand."  
  
Harry remained silent, sitting there crying for at least half an hour and the sun was setting in the distance. A husky yet adorable voice sounded behind him, it seemed faintly familiar to him.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Tell me who you are or leave me alone." Harry snapped, he hoped that the stranger would tell him his identity if he seemed annoyed. However it didn't work that way.  
  
"Then I'll go."  
  
"No, wait don't leave me alone." Harry pleaded, standing from his lovers resting place coming level with the masked stranger who was only a few inches taller. "Why won't you tell me who you are?"  
  
"Because you're not ready to know."  
  
"Can you at least tell me why you seem so fascinated by me?"  
  
The figure raised a hand and gently wiped away the tears Harry had cried. The Gryffindor was amazed at how gentle and loving the touch was to his skin. "Because you're beautiful and my entire life has always been evolved around you."  
  
"So I do know you or used to."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"From school."  
  
"Yes." The hooded figure looked up for a second and although his face and hair remained hidden in shadow Harry could make out shinning silver eyes staring into his own emerald.  
  
At that moment as there eyes met the cloaked figure lost control of his body, leaning forward and doing something incredibly stupid: he kissed Harry softly on the lips.  
  
It was like nothing the Gryffindor had ever experienced before; it felt loving and gentle unlike Snapes kisses that had always been rough. However it felt more than that it felt right.  
  
"I can't do this, it's not right." Harry said backing away from the stranger, he turned and ran away as fast as he could, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Harry, wait." The figure called running after him. Harry barely made it out of the cemetery gates before his knees buckled; he knelt upon the floor tears trickling down his cheeks. The hooded figure knelt beside him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I betrayed him." Harry sobbed in little more than a whisper.  
  
"No this is what he wanted remember, move on find love again."  
  
"Are you trying to say that you love me?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"Then show me your face."  
  
The figure looked doubtfully at the distressed man but nodded. "This may be a bit of a shock so before I reveal who I am I want you to know that in a week I'll come to you."  
  
"How will you know where t find me?"  
  
"I have always known where to find you my love."  
  
Harry bit his lip nervously as the stranger raised his hands and lowered the hood so Harry could see the white-blonde hair and pale skin that was...  
  
"Oh my god." Harry gasped in shock. 


	6. My choice

* * *

Draco true to his word had left Harry for a week to ponder over his decision. It was a hard one for him to make, and he was unsure of whether his heart was ready to accept love again.  
  
That one kiss that had felt so right, so perfect made him feel like he had betrayed his husband even though he was gone. It had been over year and yet still he could not find the courage to move one.  
  
He often imagined in his dreams that Severus was by his side once again, that he was cuddling up to him in their bed that seemed so empty now.  
  
The day before Draco was due to return to Hogwarts castle Severus made an appearance in Harry's dream, however from the beginning he could tell this was different.  
  
He began to speak in a soft tone, a tone of voice very rarely used by the potions master.  
  
"Trust in love my Harry, Draco's heart is pure he will not lead you a stray. Believe in what your heart is saying and follow it and find happiness."  
  
Harry awoke the following morning with a feeling of complete calm. He felt warm and peaceful, a feeling he hadn't woken up to in over a year.  
  
The sun was rising outside, casting its brilliant light in through the narrow slits near the ceiling that one would call a window, though it wasn't much of one.  
  
Harry knew what he had to do now; his husband had given him the answer that he wanted to give. He just hoped that Snape's words had been accurate; he couldn't bare any more heart ache.  
  
Dressing for the first time in a week, Harry headed up to the great hall for breakfast. Quite a few heads turned in his direction as he entered, Dumbledore stood and smiled at Harry who took his seat at the teachers table.  
  
"It is nice to have you back Harry." He greeted kindly as the other teachers smiled, they had all known about what had happened to their saviour.  
  
"It's good to be back honestly, its way to stuffy in that dungeon." He joked taking a piece of toast and buttering it. "I'm expecting a guest so send him to my class room when he arrives thank you Albus."  
  
The headmaster looked shocked at the news that Harry was expecting someone. But he agreed anyway knowing that he could look after himself.  
  
After breakfast, the-boy-who-lived walked up to his class room having no idea where his class was. He was scanning the text book when they arrived.  
  
"I am a little behind in my lessons as I am sure you all know, so would you please tell me what you have been taught?"  
  
"Well we have covered Boggart's and the basic defence spells professor and we were due to start minor hexes and curses." Said a girl in a matter-of- factly tone of voice. She had slightly wavy black hair and sky blue eyes, Harry was reminded of Hermione.  
  
"Thank you, so does any one know any basic hexes, curses or jinxes?  
  
The class continued smoothly much like the DA classes had in Harry's fifth year, he was a natural teacher.  
  
As the bell rang he noticed someone hovering outside the classroom door, Harry's heart skipped a beat as he recognized he pale hand that belonged to Draco.  
  
"Class dismissed." He said completely forgetting to set homework for them, nobody cared to remind him not even the girl who reminded Harry of Hermione.  
  
Once the class had left Draco entered his blonde hair falling in curtains around his stormy grey eyes. Harry bit his lip as he saw that the other man was staring at him expectedly.  
  
"This isn't easy for me." Harry began nervously. "I wasn't sure whether to follow my heart or to listen to my grief at first. Last night I saw him as I so often do in my dreams, but this time it was different, he was saying goodbye. I trust him and what he told me, which was that you wouldn't lead me a stray. I want you to stay with me."  
  
Draco smiled a true smile that made Harry's heart melt. "Thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself to you."  
  
"But let's just take this slowly; I am not ready for anything to serious." He said, th blonde nodded in agreement.  
  
When Harry returned to the dungeons with Draco by his side he wrote to Ron and Hermione about himself and Draco. He knew they would want to know but even though they wouldn't be happy about it.

* * *

Sorry this took a while but at least it's up. Sorry again that it's so short but I am trrying to update all of my stories that need it while trying to guess who the half blood prince is. I have finished my exams and have a three month holiday a head of me so I will be doing alot of typing in that time (in theory) any way I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and I would also like to know what your views are on who the HBP is. Thanks SS xxxxxxxx


	7. friendship

Harry was right to assume that Ron and Hermione wouldn't approve of the relationship with Draco. They immediately responded to his letter telling him he had just got out of one abusive relationship and was getting himself into another.  
  
He didn't want to lose them as friends but he had been scared to love again after Severus and having Draco around and loving him helped a great deal. He would never admit it but he was beginning to fall in love again.  
  
For the first week that Draco had stayed in Harry's dungeon home he had slept on the sofa on the main room, but after that they shared the double bed. It was awkward at first but Harry soon let Draco curl himself around him.  
  
They had arranged a dinner party with Ron and Hermione that evening something Harry was looking forward to. Draco on the other hand was not.  
  
"What's wrong with my friends?"  
  
"They hate me."  
  
"They won't do anything, I won't let them."  
  
"Why can't my friends come as well?"  
  
"Because most of them turned out to be deatheaters." Harry stated handing Draco some freshly conjured plates.  
  
"Fine but I still don't see why I have to be here."  
  
"Because...well...Severus he...never let me...see them, I want to prove to them that you're not anything like him."  
  
"I'm sorry; I know you don't like talking about him."  
  
"It's ok, sometimes it's better that I do."  
  
An hour later when both were dressed and well presented Ron and Hermione arrived. They hugged Harry and handed him a bottle of Merlot, whereas they just ignored Draco completely. Harry seemed hurt at this but said nothing.  
  
The conversation during the fabulous dinner that Dobby had prepared was mainly between Harry and Draco or Harry Ron and Hermione.  
  
As they finished the wine at the end of the meal when the dessert plates had vanished back to the kitchen Harry asked them why they were ignoring his boyfriend.  
  
"Because we don't want you to see him, he'll just mess you around like Snape did."  
  
"This has nothing to do with Severus and you know it Mione, this is still about our rivalry when we were students here."  
  
"Well partly yes, you can't trust him, no one ever could."  
  
"Maybe not but I trust Severus, he told me in a dream that Draco wouldn't hurt me and I trusted him, can't you just be happy for me."  
  
"We had this conversation when you had just started dating Snape Har and look how that ended up, you will bestow your heart upon any one." Ron added.  
  
"How dare you, just because you don't approve of my relationship you have to insult me, I love you guy's I really do, you helped me through some of the toughest times of my life but I can't always please you in every thing I do."  
  
"We realise that Harry but you'll only end up getting hurt again."  
  
The evening did not end well. Ron and Hermione stormed out refusing to talk to either. Harry cried himself to sleep in Draco's arms. He was unsure how he's cope with out them in his life. He had never been through anything good or bad without them by his side.

* * *

Please R/R thanks SS. Does anyone know where I can post a RPS?


	8. the morning after

Harry did not wake to pleasant thoughts the following morning. He felt comforted by the warm body wrapped around him but that wasn't enough when the memory of the following evening came back to him.

He slid out of his lovers arms carefully so not to wake him and headed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. He removed his clothes and stepped inside allowing the pleasantly warm water wash over him letting him temporally forget his problems.

Draco was still fast asleep when Harry returned, a towel wrapped low around his waist. For the first time in a long while his thoughts were not with Severus, they were consumed entirely by Draco who lay there in his most vulnerable state.

The sleeping blonde still hadn't stirred by the time Harry had dressed and was ready for breakfast. Knowing full well that he wouldn't want to miss breakfast the Gryffindor sat on the bed and began to stroke his silky strands of blonde hair out of his eyes.

Stormy silver orbs flickered open and watched his boyfriend intently for a moment. "How are you this morning?" He asked sitting up slightly.

"Considering the events of last night I'm doing just fine, thank you for not taking advantage last night and for basically just comforting me, it meant a lot, more than you will ever comprehend."

"It was my pleasure, I love you Harry nothing will change that, just don't give up hope that in the future everything will be alright and we will be happy."

"If you had asked me not to give up hope only a month ago I properly would have told you that I had no hope to give up but now you've given that to me. You've given me my life back, you've helped me overcome lose I thought would kill me."

"Anything to help you, I'd do just about anything for you, including make you late for your first class."

Harry checked his watch and realised Draco was right. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek he dashed off towards his classroom, leaving the blonde to laugh silently at him.


	9. Awwwww

Harry's day was an extremely busy one; this meant that he hadn't seen Draco at all. Even over lunch he had been holding a duelling club.

This meant he was extremely pleased to see Draco waiting outside his class room fifteen minutes before the end of class.

So happy he let his fifth year class out without setting homework. They left with a series of catcalls and whistles.

Draco entered smiling. He had his hands behind his back and a mischievous grin spread across his face. Harry eyed him wearily.

"What are you planning?" He asked watching Draco carefully.

Draco brought out from behind his bag a medium sized cardboard box that a faint mewing was coming from.

"What's this?" Harry asked confused.

"Open it and see." Draco responded.

Harry placed the box on his desk and opened the lid, peering inside.

"Awww, it's so cute." Harry said taking out a tiny kitten with ginger fur and large brown eyes.

"Just like you."

"Thank you." Harry said placing a soft kiss on Draco's lips and stroking the kitten lovingly.

* * *

Ok I know short chapter and it's so lame but I only just managed to type this up after completing all my stupid homework. Hope you like this. I will write more soon, I hope so any way. Thank you for being so patient with me. I love you guys. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
